


не останавливайся

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Dave Strider, Female Dave's Bro, Genderswap, Male Terezi Pyrope, Male Terezi Pyrope/Female Dave Strider, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Они когда-нибудь изменят мир, да, но на мир им поебать: они меняют его ради самих себя, потому что хочется, словно создают произведение искусства».
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider





	не останавливайся

Дейв не понимает, зачем Терез продолжает рисовать эти идиотские картинки, но факт остаётся фактом: Тез, стоит ему отыскать коробку мелков, немедленно принимается разрисовывать все близлежащие поверхности цветными каракулями, высунув от усердия язык и периодически обкусывая мелки.  
Дейв уже пробовала их на вкус — дрянь редкостная.  
Тез заявляет, что дело в неправильно выбранном цвете, мол, красный самый сладкий.  
— Ты поэтому со мной зависаешь, чудила? — отвечает ему Дейв, и затем они дерутся прямо там же, размазав по полу рисунки и испачкавшись в меловой пыли, а Тез хихикает, как придурочный, облизывает лицо и шею Дейв и хрипло шепчет, что у неё свой собственный, особенный вкус.  
Дейв нравится чувствовать себя особенной, пусть это и выглядит как-то ебануто.  
Вся жизнь какая-то ебанутая, если уж на то пошло.

Дейви Элизабет Страйдер учится в архитектурном колледже, рисуя правильные античные и ненавистно скучные фронтоны, колонны и пилястры; Терез ходит в находящийся неподалёку университет, собираясь стать юристом. Они встречаются в жаркий июньский день, когда Дейв обливается водой из бутылки, а Тез наталкивается на неё и получает бутылкой по лбу.  
В его трости звенит лезвие, но Дейв никому об этом не рассказывает, кроме Сис — та, кажется, и так знает всё обо всех.

Профессора начинают утомлять, и Дейв на учёбе бесится всё сильнее. Её ответы на истории классической архитектуры названы «безупречными фактологически, но оскорбительными по изложению», потому что Дейв обложила Палладио несколькими крепкими выражениями. Пыльные традиции прошлого нагоняли тоску, даже миксовать их было невыносимо уныло; Дейв ездила зарисовывать строения Райта и мечтала проектировать ещё более крутые дома — идеально функциональные, не похожие друг на друга, иронично плюющие во все иссохшие каноны старого времени.  
Профессора, будто пришедшие из прошлого, одинаково консервативны, и Дейв чувствует себя абсолютно чужой как среди них, так и в тусовке самовыражающихся ничтожеств, называющих себя «Клубом современной архитектуры».  
Ей нигде нет места, кроме сражений с Сис и болтовни с Тезом.

Терез Пайроп потерял зрение уже будучи подростком, поэтому привыкать к слепоте было сложнее: ещё жила память о цветах и красочном мире вокруг. Остался вкус — горький вкус некрасиво утраченного; но Тез становится одержим: увлечение превращается в навязчивую манию добиться справедливости, потому что в ушах всё ещё эхом отдаётся ехидное хихиканье того богатенького панка, виноватого в аварии.  
Этот мудак Серкет остался безнаказанным, потому что судебная система не работает.  
Тез решает исправить её во что бы то ни стало.

Им с Дейв одинаково противно от того, что их окружает, они оба хотят изменить какую-то значительную часть мира. Дейв — то, где люди живут, Тез — то, как люди живут. Дейв смеётся и обещает, что когда-нибудь они вдвоём смогут захватить этот тупой мир, да вот только он этого не стоит ни капельки.  
Тез хихикает, выдавливая из себя короткие смешки, обнимает Дейв и целует бледную кожу шеи, опускается к ключицам и оттягивает футболку в сторону. У него по-женски ухоженные ногти, дурацкие красные очки и острые зубы, а ещё он слюняво целуется, но Дейв пофиг, потому что Тез настоящий, он не лжёт никогда, и даже чушь, которую он делает, он делает по-настоящему.  
В выстроенном Сис мире иронии этого очень не хватает, и Дейв дышит этой чистотой и искренностью, отвечая тем же.

У Теза есть старший брат, крутой скейтер, и Тез заметно нервничает, знакомя Дейв с ним, но тот не производит на девушку никакого впечатления.  
— Выпендрёжник, — фыркает Дейв, — хотя катается круто. Но ты лучше, Тез, не ссы. Ты мой граф Монте-Кристо, повёрнутый на правосудии, а я типа прокачанная Гайде, не купившаяся на брехню и перерезавшая всех мудаков ещё в первых главах.  
Тез улыбается, обнажая острые зубы, и Дейв обнимает его — чтобы тут же оказаться подхваченной на руки. Тез тащит её в свою комнату — они снимают квартиру с братом, но Пайроп-старший уехал, прихватив скейт, и теперь забитая плюшевыми драконами и книгами по правоведению комната принадлежит только Дейв и Тезу.  
Тез укладывает Дейв на разложенный и не застеленный диван, стаскивает с неё кроссовки, каким-то чудом умудряется не порвать чулки, и задирает юбку. Тез говорит, что ощущает на вкус гораздо больше, чем многие видят, и да, бля, его язык офигенский и творит офигенские вещи, а Тезу нравится чувствовать, как дрожит Дейв, какая она тёплая и чувствительная, и её вкус тоже совершенно особенный, терпкий и будоражащий.  
Хлопает входная дверь, и Тез недовольно отрывается от тихо постанывающей девушки, чтобы прислушаться.  
Его старший брат — идиот, он столкнулся с какой-то истеричной неумехой и теперь матерится из-за сломанного скейта.  
Тез хрипло шепчет:  
— Пойдём к тебе.  
Дейв недовольно мычит, ей не хочется прекращать, но Тез уже приглаживает юбку, кидает чулки и пододвигает обувь.  
— Справедливости ради хочу заметить, — он облизывает губы, и слышит, как Дейв прерывисто вздыхает, — если твоя сестра попробует вмешаться, я не буду останавливаться вновь.  
— Ловлю на слове.

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет-стонет Дейв.  
Тез покусывает нежную кожу шеи, вылизывает её, а его руки забираются под чашечки лифчика, находят соски и начинают осторожно мять, то сжимая сильнее, то накрывая ладонью грудь. Дейв уже скулит, она напряжена и расслаблена одновременно. Теза заводит её возбуждение, он стаскивает с неё футболку, ловко расстёгивает лифчик, и Дейв начинает раздевать его тоже, твою ж мать, Тез, нахрена тебе столько пуговиц на жилетке, а это что, рубашка, да ты охуел. Щёлкает замок молнии на брюках — щёлкает замок на двери, через пару секунд на кухне начинает гудеть микроволновка.  
— Не останавливайся, — умоляет шёпотом Дейв, и Тез продолжает.  
Он всегда сперва заботливо обнюхивает-облизывает-облапывает всю Дейв, а та сама не понимает, почему так тащится от этого, сейчас ей откровенно похуй на все «почему». Тез разводит её ноги, осторожно касается кончиком отвердевшего члена, и Дейв сама подаётся вперёд, потому что они только недавно забили на презервативы — новые ощущения прикольнее. Она ест таблетки, Тез притащил ей все справки, какие только можно. Плевать.  
Она уже достаточно возбуждена, чтобы легко принять член в себя, но теперь приходится прикрывать рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать ни звуком, ни стоном, потому что Сис ходит по кухне, её шагов не слышно, только доносится звон посуды и звук металла, когда та возится с арсеналом боевых железок в холодильнике.  
Тез теряет над собой контроль, его движения резче, пальцы сжимают бёдра Дейв крепче, царапая. Дейв сходит с ума вместе с ним в такие моменты, потому что это безумно круто, потому что ей сносит крышу и тащит так, как никогда и ни с кем раньше, и Теза тоже прошибает до дрожи.  
Первое, что Дейв произносит, когда восстанавливает дыхание: «Мне нужно в душ».  
— Нам обоим нужно, — поправляет Тез, ухмыляясь.  
Дейв смотрит на засосы и следы зубов на своих плечах, на ссадины на бёдрах и на следы чужой спермы. На царапины на плечах и спине Теза, на оставленные ею же отметины — Дейв та ещё собственница.  
— Ты в курсе, что мы пиздец как палимся?  
— Вы в курсе, — раздаётся недовольный голос из-за двери, — что я из-за вашей ебли уже час уснуть не могу? Имейте уважение к тому, кто работает по ночам.  
— Кукольное порно — не настоящая работа! — кричит Дейв и хохочет нахально, потому что Тез тоже смущённо улыбается, и это зрелище умилительное и смешное до невозможности.  
— Когда будешь платить за дом, еду и учёбу сама, тогда и выёбывайся, мелкая! — Сис зевает.  
— Сколько ты слышала? — подаёт голос Тез.  
— Я, блин, два месяца вас стараюсь не слышать.  
Дейв снова смеётся, вскакивает с кровати и, резко открыв дверь, швыряет в сестру подушкой. Та ловит подарок на лету и с невозмутимым видом направляется в свою комнату. Щёлкает замок — старшая Страйдер печётся о неприкосновенности собственного личного пространства — и Дейв с Тезом остаются почти одни.  
— Нам обоим нужно в душ, — Тез лыбится всё шире.  
Дейв хватает полотенце.  
— Моя Сис круче твоего брата-пиздюка, — заявляет она.  
Тез пожимает плечами.  
— Увидим, — и ухмыляется. Не дай Бог кому-нибудь кроме него самого пошутить на эту тему.  
Дейв обожает Теза за многое, но за самоиронию готова расцеловать вне очереди. Они когда-нибудь изменят мир, да, но на мир им поебать: они меняют его ради самих себя, просто потому что хочется, словно создают произведение искусства. Они как Говард Рорк и Гейл Винанд, положившие на общественное мнение вместе и с самого начала, и вместе не потому, что друг без друга не могут, а потому что вместе намного круче.  
Потому что они меняют мир друг для друга уже сейчас, и их никто не остановит.


End file.
